


"Live tears" [Jared - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Echelon - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine: Imagine: You and Jared had a huge fight right before one of his concerts; he tears up while singing a song he wrote for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Live tears" [Jared - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jared was freaking out. 30 seconds to mars’ longest tour was ending today in our town. And the fatigue had taken its toll on him.

He was back from the local venue, soundcheck was over and weariness made him snap at the simplest comment that came out of my mouth. _“Don’t wake her; it took me forever to put her to sleep”_. It all went downhill from there.

Jared turns into a whole other being when he’s angry. The moment he puts on a slight and sarcastic smile on his face, you’re done.

He chuckled.

Shit.

_-What do you mean, don’t wake her? I haven’t seen her in months._

He said cradling our baby in his arms.

_-I just… I know. But it’s getting harder and harder to put her to sleep._

_-Yeah, I guess I wouldn’t know because I’m never around right?-_ he said grinning.

I already knew this would escalate.

I walked out of the bedroom to go sit at the living room, thinking avoiding this would be better. But he followed me still holding her.

_-What the fuck, Y/N? I can’t spend time with my own child?_

_-I never said that and you know it, Jared._

_-I haven’t been here for the last 6 months and you don’t seem to be happy to see me at all._

_-Jared, why do you like to twist things so much so I can always end up being the bad guy? You’re tired, I’m tired; I have taken care of our baby all this time and I all I do is talk to her about you._

_-No. It’s me who’s always the bad guy._

He started raising his voice and the baby stirred.

_-Lower your voice._

He clenched his jaw and lifted his eyebrows. I kept talking.

_-I honestly thought you would come back and everything would be okay because we missed you terribly. But you can’t deal with your own demons. If you’re feeling guilty because you’re not around that much, that’s your problem. Don’t take it out on me. I was ecstatic when you crossed that threshold._

_-IT’S NOT LIKE I’M OUT THERE PARTYING ALL THE TIME, Y/N, I’M ACTUALLY WORKING AND DOING WHAT I LOVE._

The baby started crying, I buried my face in my hands, feeling frustrated. The screaming had officially begun.

I stood up from the couch and asked him to hand me the baby but he refused.

 _-Shh, shh, sweetie, everything’s okay._ –he said to her and I just glared at him.

_-I think I’m gonna take her to my mother’s and we can discuss this without her in the house._

_-Your mother’s? what is this? A divorce? I have a show in 2 hours. We’ll discuss this now._

_-If it wasn’t for my mother and Joe I would’ve died from insomnia already._

_-Why the fuck is Joe helping you with MY DAUGHTER?_

_-Because he’s my best friend._

_-OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE. HE’S BEEN HERE? HE’S BEEN STAYING WHILE I’M GONE?_

_-JARED, STOP IT!_

_-Has he tried something with you?_

I tried to brush past him but he stopped me.

_-ANSWER ME! ARE YOU LEAVING ME TO START A FAMILY WITH HIM?_

_-I CAN’T BELIEVE HOW UNGRATEFUL YOU ARE. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO YOURSELF? HAVE I NOT RESPECTED YOU AND LOVED YOU ALL THIS TIME? TAKING CARE OF OUR BABY AND JUMPING UP AND DOWN EVERY TIME YOU GET BACK?_

_-BUT HE’S ALWAYS AROUND WHEN YOU NEED HIM, Y/N. I’M NOT. AND IT KILLS ME, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND LOOK AT HOW MUCH SHE’S GROWN… I’M MISSING EVERYTHING._

Jared stormed out before I could say anything.

 

* * *

 

It was a sold-out show…

As Jared sung the last lines of his favorite song in an acoustic version, the tension from the earlier events found its release, a few tears run down his cheek. The audience didn’t notice because it mixed with the sweat from all the running and jumping in the previous songs.

But his voice broke a couple of times.

As soon as the melody ended he said _“Thank you”_ and stood up, going backstage as the audience cheered.

The show wasn’t over yet, so Tomo gave Shannon a confused look. Shannon left his drum set to follow Jared. He was cleaning his face with a towel but his eyes were a little red.

_-Are you okay there, Jay?_

Jared looked at his brother and nodded.

_-I just needed a moment. I… wrote that song for Y/N…_

_-What happened?_

Jared sighed.

_-I had a huge fight with her._

Shannon put his hands on his waist and looked at the ground deep in thought.

_-Is it fixable?_

_-I don’t know. I feel like I’m losing both my kid and my wife, and they’re my life, Shannon, but I keep fucking up._

_-Listen, bro… there are thousands of people waiting for you to get back out there. Once this is over, you get to go to her and you have two options, you either fight for your wife or you walk away. And I know you well enough to know how this will end._

Shannon pats his brother’s back.

 

* * *

 

 Jared slowly opens the door to his house and walks in. The lights are off and there’s nothing but silence. He takes a deep breath and enters the bedroom, staying by the doorframe.

Her wife sleeps on her side in the middle of the bed, holding her daughter’s little hand. He remembers Shannon’s words and smiles to himself. He walks in, takes his shirt off and adjusts himself on the bed right behind her. She stirs.

Jared nuzzles and kisses her neck before whispering.

- _I love you both so much_


End file.
